Meeting
by Irinna
Summary: Es posible hallar parte de tu pasado viajando 500 años atras? Y en la otra punta del mundo? .Una historia donde dos mundos completamente diferentes y alejados se encuentran
1. La esencia

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a la mejor de Todas : Stephenie Meyer , por supuesto. Y los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi. Aunque, esta humilde historia, nacio de mis neuronitas ^. ^.

**Prefacio**

No entendia lo que mis ojos veian. Era algo, o alguien, parecido a mi,pero al mismo tiempo,era distinto. Olia distinto,en realidad nunca habia sentido ese olor en toda mi existencia. No sabia si era bueno o malo. Pero su mirada era fria, sus ojos tenian un tono miel cobrizo que me llamaba la atención. Su pelo largo, muy largo ,y un aspecto extraño.

Apenas me vio posó su mano en el mango de lo que parecia una espada, algo que no podia lastimarme. Fue ahí cuando note sus garras. Luego me rugio con aire desafiante, y ahí note algo que me dejo perplejo. Quien fuera que sea lo que estaba en frente mio tenia colmillos, y no era humano. Pero si estaba seguro de una cosa, era de que _eso_ no era algo que yo halla visto antes.

La esencia

-Nessie por favor ten cuidado.-

-Ahh papa, ya conoces a Jake, ¿siempre el mismo sermón antes de salir?-

-Si, ya lo conozco, por eso siempre el mismo sermón.-

-No eres gracioso.-Dijo con dulzura mi adorada hija, sonriendo inocentemente, como solo ella, y su madre, sabían hacer.

-Ok , ve, y dile al lobo saparrastroso ese que tenga cuidado…contigo.-

-Ya te escuché suegrito!-Grito Jake desde la puerta. Escuche como se acercaba al salon de la casa- Solo damos unas vueltas por el bosque y volvemos. Que dices?-Dijo mientras se acomodaba en el sillón mas grande de la sala.

-Nose para que preguntas, siempre terminan ganando ustedes.-

-Papi ,yo se que en el fondo te gusta vernos a Jake y a mi juntos, sabes que me hace feliz-

-Si. Lo sabes-Presumió Jacob.-

-Mira perrito, si no te quisiera como a un hermano ya te hubiera cortado la cola. Ahora , vallan que se les va a ir toda la tarde si siguen aquí adentro.-

-Que harás tu?. Y Bella?, Y los demás?- Pregunto Jacob mientras se levantaba y tomaba a Nessie de la mano.

- Yo iré con Bella a dar unas vueltas por los bosques de Seattle, solo para pasear en sitios distintos. Ella esta cambiándose arriba. En cuanto a los demás , Alice esta torturando a Jasper en la expedición Combinados, Rosalie y Emm están cazando por los montes, y Esme y Carlisle se fueron de visita al clan de Denali.-

-Jajajaja, pobre Jasper-Dijo Jake entre carcajadas.

Los tres nos miramos y reímos mientras nos podíamos imaginar la cara que podría tener Jasper en este momento.

Justo bajo Bella, también riendo por el chiste, que seguro había escuchado desde nuestra habitación. Estaba hermosa, como en el primer momento en que la vi, como el día que cenamos en Port Angels, como siempre.

Llevaba unos jeans azul claro, una camisa a cuadros blanca y negra y unas tenis beige. Tenía el pelo peinado en una cola, simple y preciosa.

-Dejen ya de burlarse del pobre Jasper que debe estar sufriendo enserio, y vallan a aprovechar el día.-Dijo tratando de contener un poco la risa.-

-Si su señoría.- Contesto Jacob, en tono burlón, llevándose la mano a la sien y parándose en tipo militar.-Vamos mi pequeña princesa?.-Dijo dirigiendose a Renesmee.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo totalmente deslumbrada ante el tono dulce de Jacob. Se podía ver cuanto se amaban y se necesitaban. Era algo tan sincero lo que ellos tenían que no podía encontrar la forma en que me sintiera molesto por su relación. Me hacia feliz verlos así. Los pensamientos de Jacob eran totalmente puros y francos, amaba a mi hija tanto como yo amaba a su madre.

-Amor, vuelve a la tierra. En que mundo estabas?- Me dijo Bella cuando ellos dos ya se habían ido.

Estuvo rápidamente en frente mío, apoyando sus manos sobre mis hombros. La tome de la cintura y le di un beso en la frente.

-Solo pensaba en la felicidad de ellos dos. Todo marcha tan bien. Jamás me hubiera imaginado un final tan feliz para todos.-

-Vamos, si tu nunca te imaginas ningún final feliz.-Dijo en tono de burla.-Bueno, dejemos la filosofía para otro momento, porque sino a nosotros también se nos va a ir toda la tarde aquí adentro.-

-Tienes razón, salgamos-.

Nos tomamos de las manos, y antes de comenzar a correr nos dimos un beso lleno de ternura, y de pasión. Amaba esos momentos. Bella había aprendido a manejar del todo su talento, y podía anular su poder tanto como ella quisiera. Era en estas ocasiones cuando compartía sus pensamientos conmigo, dejándome ver lo mucho que me amaba, tanto como yo la amaba a ella.

Corrimos casi dos horas, siempre tomados de las manos. Nos detuvimos un rato, y nos quedamos sentados en un claro que había en el bosque. No parábamos porque necesitáramos descansar, por supuesto. Solo nos gustaba hablar, y pasar tiempo solos, de la manera mas natural y humana posible.

-Pobre Jasper, siempre termina enganchado en las locuras de Alice- Dijo Bella sonriendo, acostada en el pasto.

El sol alumbraba desde el cielo, a veces escondido entre las nubes, a veces no. Me fascinaba el brillo que provocaba esto en ella, no me podía imaginar algo mas hermoso.

-Sabes como es, la ama demasiado como para decirle que no. Además, en el fondo se debe divertir. No puede ser tan malo comprar un poco de ropa.-

-Si que lo es. Si con Alice. Imaginátela en un centro comercial comprandose ropa para todo un mes, combinándola con la ropa que le compra a Jasper. Es realmente escalofriante.-

-No voy a hablar de la relación entre comprar ropa y torturas justo contigo. Creo que preferirías cruzarte con Jane antes que salir al shopping.-

-Me conoces bien, aunque fuera humana elegiría a mi querida amiga vampiro –Dijo Bella en tono sarcástico.

-Si que te conozco. Pero dejemos de lado todo eso, aprovechemos el estar aquí relajados, sin problemas. Disfrutemos de lo poco que nos queda del sol, ya casi llega la noche, otra vez.-

-Tienes razón. Quedémonos hasta el anochecer, y luego emprendemos el regreso. Seguro Nessie y Jacob llegan tarde, al igual que los demás.-

-Como diga , mi reina.-Le dije sonriendo.

Ella correspondio a mi la tome por la cintura y la acerque a mi, para besarla, primero en sus mejillas y luego en la boca. Ella acaricio mis cabellos, alborotándolos dulcemente, como siempre lo hacia.

Nos besamos un buen rato, y luego permanecimos recostados en el pasto, ella apoyando su cabeza sobre mi pecho, yo acariciando su mejilla suavemente, disfrutando los dos de la caída del sol, y de la vista de las primeras estrellas que ya asomaban.

Podía pensar en tantas cosas a la vez, y al mismo tiempo, podía enfocarme en que estaba acompañado de la mujer a quien amaba con todas mis fuerzas. Nunca me había sentido de esa manera, todo estaba en perfecto equilibrio.

De repente Bella se paro, un poco tensa. La imite, pensando que ya quería irse, pero su mirada me dijo otra cosa.

-Edward, sientes eso?- Pregunto insegura.

Me acerque a ella lo mas posible.

-Que pasa Bells?, no se de que me hablas.-

-Allí- Señalo un lugar con su mano, dentro del bosque.

-Que hay?. No veo nada, ni escucho a nadie. Te sientes bien?- Me estaba preocupando, ella no solía actuar así. Mis sentidos nunca me fallaban, y en ese momento no podía percibir nada.

-Nose mi amor. Solo se que ahí algo en ese lugar. Ven, vamos a ver. No siento que sea peligroso, pero se que tengo que verlo. Acompáñame.-

Bella me tomo de la mano, y comenzó a correr. En menos de 10 segundos estábamos dentro del bosque otra vez. Ya era de noche, solo las estrellas y la tenue luz de una luna menguante alumbraban el lugar, aunque eso no afectaba nuestra visión.

En un momento Bella se detuvo. Mire alrededor, y no vi a nadie. Estaba confundido. No sentía la esencia de nadie, ni de algún vampiro, o algún licántropo. Solo ella y yo, y de fondo la vida nocturna de los animales del bosque.

-Amor, aquí no- . –Bella no me dejo terminar la frase.-

-Mira eso.-

Yo estaba enfocado en sus ojos, que reflejaban mil emociones distintas. Por eso no vi lo que ella si veía. Cuando seguí el lugar que me señalaba descubrí un gran hoyo en la tierra, tan oscuro como una noche sin lunas ni estrellas. No era algo que un humano podría hacer, debido a sus dimensiones, y a lo que parecia ser su gran profundidad. Solo era un pozo, como si algo hubiera succionado la tierra de ahí adentro.

-Bella es un agujero en la tierra. Solo eso.-

-Si, lo se. Pero hoy no estaba aquí cuando pasamos. Esto apareció recién ,y no es solo un pozo. No sientes algo raro en el aire?.- Me miro con ojos desconcertados, pero al mismo tiempo seguros.

Me llamo la atención su comentario. Tenia razón. Ese pozo no estaba ahí antes. Era nuevo, pero eso era imposible. No podía aparecer algo de semejante tamaño en tan poco tiempo.

-Es verdad, esto no existía hoy a la tarde. Pero no se porque me dices que sientes algo. Yo no puedo captar nada. Me estas preocupando, ¿realmente te sientes bien?.

-Si, yo me siento perfecta. Pero no soy yo. Es como cuando sientes el olor de alguien acercándose, pero no es el olor en este caso. Nose lo que es. Hay algo allí dentro, en el fondo. Hay que ir.-

-Pero no podemos saltar, no sabemos cuan profundo es. Y si es una trampa?.Además hay que volver a la casa. Nessie y Jake nos deben estar esperando.-

-Edward ellos se arreglan bien por su cuenta, y lo sabes. No puedo irme de aquí sin averiguar que hay. Es mas fuerte que yo. Necesito que me ayudes, y no te lo estoy preguntando. Sabes que mis planes siempre son estupidos, pero siempre salen bien. Asi que ahora, salta conmigo.-

Antes que me diera cuenta ya volábamos en el aire, adentro de ese pozo. Estabamos tomados de la mano, así que ella solo tiro de mi brazo y saltó.

Era mas profundo de lo que pensaba, y enseguida me di cuenta que si hubiera tenido los ojos de un humano jamás podría haber visto la cara de Bella allí dentro.

De repente tocamos el suelo. No estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo permanecimos en el aire. No me había preparado para tocar el piso, porque no lo había visto, y al parecer Bella tampoco.

-Mira- Dijo- Se ven las estrellas. Que extraño. Salgamos. Esto esta muy raro.-

Bella se levantó,preparandose para saltar.

-Tienes razón, es imposible que se vea el cielo. No entiendo que paso-

Rápidamente saltamos afuera, y estábamos en el bosque otra vez, bajo un cielo lleno de estrellas. De repente pude sentir ese algo de lo que Bella hablaba, no tenia idea de que era. Nunca había sentido algo así.

-Edward,¿sabes donde estamos?,Este no es el bosque de siempre.-

-Tienes razón. Ni siquiera es el mismo cielo. Estoy sintiendo la esencia de la que hablabas. ¿Tu la sientes ahora?

-Si, por supuesto. Es cada vez mas intensa.-

Los dos miramos alrededor, siempre permaneciendo cerca, tomados de la mano. En un momento divisé algo entre los arboles.

-Bells-dije en un murmullo.-Mira allí. Mantente cerca mío por favor.-

Bella se aferro a mi, mientras que observaba el punto que le había señalado. Algo se acercaba, al mismo tiempo que esa extraña sensación se hacia mas fuerte.

Cuando lo vi con claridad me quede estático. No sabia que era, o quien era. Solo pensé en proteger a Bella, sosteniendo su mano mas fuerte, y mas cerca mío. Activando poco a poco mis instintos de defensa. Agradeciendo nuevamente, estar al lado de ella.

Bueno primero que nada Hola!.

Les cuento que este es mi primer fic. Hace bastante me daban vueltas muchas ideas por la cabeza (una mas distinta que la otra de lo que es esta historia ),y al final me sente en la compu ,y empeze a tipear, y aca está el resultado.

No se que va a ser de la continuación, tengo ideas,pero pueden terminar todas en la basura,o no. Veremos que pasa =)

Por ahora necesito una cosa: Su opinión!. Les gusto? , o no? . Les parece interesante? O aburrido? .

Que mejor que contestar esas preguntas con un review?. Porfa dejen uno!,son realmente importantes.

Mientras tanto gracias por haber leeido el capi,eso ya es muchísimo para mi . Y si dejan algun review doblemente gracias!. Son tan especialess ^. ^

Saludoss!

#Irin_n_a


	2. Análisis

Antes que todo les cuento que tuve que editar el capitulo por errores de tipeo, se habían eliminado varias palabras de lo que escribi, y muchas cosas quedaban sin coherencia. Asi que ahora esta arreglado, espero que no aparezcan de nuevo. Gracias a Lila-sama que me aviso en su review y me dijo que hacer, si no huubiera quedado bastante feo y yo ni gracias ^.^

Disclaimer: Por supuesto todos los derechos, y los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, como los respectivos nombres de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Pre

Incluso cuando Inuyasha estaba con la guardia baja llegaron dos nuevos personajes a desvirtuar su ahora tranquila vida con la nueva familia que había comenzado con Ahome. Para el podrían ser simples humanos, o no. Pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que no iba a quedarse con la duda. Ahora no era solo el y su orgullo a quien debía proteger. Ahome y sus hijos estaban primeros, incluso antes que el mismo, y no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie les haga daño. Debia asegurarse que estos sujetos no significaran el mas mínimo peligro para nadie, y mucho menos para su familia.

Análisis

POV: Edward

Detuvo su paso a una gran distancia de nosotros.¿ Habrá sido por precaución? ¿Nos tendría miedo? O quizas queria atacarnos. Queria leer sus pensamientos, saber cuales eran sus intenciones, pero algo me lo impedia, o por ahí, ese extraño ser en realidad no pensaba. _Si , claro. _Esa maldita voz de la conciencia no aplacaba mi ansiedad.

Aunque estaba lejos podía verlo perfectamente.

A primera vista parecía una persona común y corriente, sino fuera por esa extraña vestimenta roja, y esas orejas que parecían sacadas de una casa de disfraces. Era hombre, o eso creía, a decir verdad tenia el pelo mas largo que Bella.

Sus ojos eran de un color similar al mío. Tenia garras en sus manos. Y su aspecto hostil podría asustar a un humano. Y creo que había asustado a mi esposa. Quería mirarla, para ver cual era su expresión, pero tampoco quería perder de vista a ese ser extraño, no sabia como podía reaccionar.

_Edward, ¿puedes leer sus pensamientos? _

Bella había anulado su talento para comunicarse conmigo. Negué rápidamente con la cabeza ,con un movimiento que solo ella podría captar.

No quería que Bella se exponga a cualquier peligro que este individuo pudiera presentar. Ahora era cuando mas debía usar su escudo para protegerse. Como me desesperaba que fuera tan necia.

-Quienes son?-

Al mismo tiempo que habló, el individuo saltó desde donde estaba,y se detuvo a unos 10 metros de nosotros. Ese salto me sorprendió por completo. Definitivamente _el_ no era humano, o no del todo.

-Quienes son ustedes?-Repitió, algo irritado.

-Mi nombre es Bella, y el es mi esposo Edward.¿Tu como te llamas?.-

¿Porque no me sorprendía esa respuesta impulsiva y despreocupada de Bella frente al peligro? Porque estaba seguro de que estábamos en una situación peligrosa.

-Mi nombre es Inuyasha. Por lo que puedo ver no son de por acá. ¿Como llegaron?-

Había escuchado nombres raros en todo un siglo, ¿pero un nombre así? Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado.

Bella me miro rápidamente cuando el tal Inuyasha hizo la pregunta. Parecía confusa sobre la respuesta que debía darle. Era mejor que diga algo, porque no confiaba, ni creía, en la actitud amable de este hombre, o lo que fuera.

-Como te dijo mi esposa, mi nombre es Edward, me presento.-_Primero la educación_.- Y no, no somos de aquí, aunque nose en donde estamos exactamente.-

Su rostro reflejó confusión. Nos miraba como si fuéramos algo raro. De la misma manera que nosotros lo mirabamos a el, estaba seguro.

POV: Inuyasha

Este sujeto me tenía confundido. Y ni hablar de la chica que lo acompañaba. Parecían humanos. Pero había algo muy extraño en ellos. Tenían algo demasiado raro. Y no podía darme cuenta que era. Algo me decía que me aleje, pero por supuesto, eso no iba con mi naturaleza.

Lo primero que note fue su olor. Una mezcla de distintos aromas: lilas, almíbar, miel y ese tipo de cosas cursis y pegajosas. Sus ojos también eran raros, llevaban un color dorado apagado, algo que nunca había visto en un humano. O sea, eran parecidos a mis ojos, pero yo no era exactamente humano. Entonces, ellos tampoco lo eran?

Quería averiguar si eran peligrosos, sobretodo antes de que Ahome apareciera. Tenia como un radar especial para estar presente en este tipo de situaciones ,bien lo sabia yo.

-Quienes son?-

No me contestaron, no tenia tiempo para que piensen una respuesta tan simple como esa. Quizas un poco de presión ayudarían un breve salto estuve a 10 metros de ellos. Ni siquiera se inmutaron. ¿O sea que no les daba miedo? Arghh.

-Quienes son ustedes?- Repetí alzando un poco la voz.

-Mi nombre es Bella, y el es mi esposo Edward. ¿Tu como te llamas?.- Contesto la mujer. Parecia que intentaba ser amable, o simpatica. Se habia encontrado con la persona equivocada, mal por ella.

-Mi nombre es Inuyasha.- Trate de hablar amablente, aunque no era mi fuerte.-Por lo que puedo ver no son de por acá. ¿Como llegaron?- .

Ahora los dos me miraron como si los hubiera maldecido. Esperaba que no fuera por algo en mi nombre. Con los nombres que ellos llevaban no tenían derecho a quejarse del mío.

-Como te dijo mi esposa, mi nombre es Edward, me presento. Y no, no somos de aquí, aunque nose en donde estamos exactamente.- Me miraba con ojos cautelosos. Parecía como si intentara analizarme, o como si algo le molestara.

No sabia donde estaba?.Por favor, que clase de mentira era esa?.Ya no sabia que decirles, estaba pendiente de sus movimientos, no quería que me sorprendieran. Ademas, también estaba atento a Ahome, si podía hacer que estos extraños se vallan por donde habían venido sin que ella los vea iba a estar mas tranquilo.

-Entonces Inuyasha. ¿Puedes decirnos donde estamos? - Dijo la tal Bella. Por favor, ¿enserio se llamaba asi? Tenia que ser un chiste.

-Me hablas enserio? No sabes donde estás?-

-No. En realidad si, o eso creo.-

-Y que crees?.-

-Yo… nosotros - mirando a su pareja- estábamos en el bosque, delante de..-

-De?-

-Estábamos en el bosque, y de repente Bella sintió algo extraño. Comenzamos a correr, y llegamos a un lugar en el bosque donde había un gran pozo. Enton-

-¡¿Un pozo?- Era imposible, no podía haber escuchado eso. El pozo estaba cerrado, sellado. Estos dos me estaban mintiendo.

-Si. Un pozo. Bella y yo saltamos dentro, y aparecimos aquí. Ahora dime, que problema hay con ese pozo?.

_Mierda_. Y ahora que decía?.

-Eh?. Problema?, ninguno. Como que saltaron? Eso es imposible. Díganme quienes son ustedes. No, mejor díganme que _son_ ustedes.

Sentí que Ahome se acercaba. Justo ahora!

.El extraño dirigió su mirada hacia la dirección desde donde ella venia, aunque no se la podía observar desde alli. Maldito, que no se le ocurriera tocar a mi Ahome, no iba a permitir que se acercara a ella, eso jamás.

Algo me impulsó a poner mis manos sobre colmillo de acero, solo por precaución.

POV Ahome

-Gracias anciana Kaede, me salvaste la tarde-

-Sabes que siempre cuentas conmigo. Hasta que los niños terminen de volverme loca no tendré problema en cuidarlos. Voy a ver si siguen enteros, estuvieron todo el día tirandose de las orejas.- Dijo sonriendo amablemente mientras se dirigía al jardin de la casa.-

-Gracias Kaede- Repetí en voz baja.

Estaba agotada. No podía mover un solo dedo. Toda la mañana caminando para conseguir esos benditos ingredientes. Claro, desde que el pozo estaba cerrado no podía volver a mi época, y tenia que arreglarmelas para cocinar la comida chatarra con el mismo sabor que la que solia comprar para Inuyasha. Maldito el día en que la traje por primera vez. Y para peor, nuestro querido Kochimi había heredado esos genes caprichosos, así que debía cocinar el doble. Ni hablar cuando Shippo venia.

Aaahhh.-Un gran suspiro para el desahogo. Si no los quisiera tanto. No se que seria de mi sin ellos.

Cerré los ojos para conciliar el sueño, una siesta no me vendría nada mal.

-Maaamaaaa!.- El grito de mi amado hijo retumbo por todo el pasillo.- Mamaa! Donde estasss?.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió, y ahí estaba. Mi pequeño de cabellos oscuros y ojos almíbar. Con sus orejitas dobladas hacia abajo. Señal de que estaba triste, o tratando de lograr que alguien le cumpla sus caprichos. En este caso, era la segunda opción.

-Que pasa querido?. Porque gritas?

-Es quee...Shandi...ella... estábamos jugaaando…y ellaaaa…tirooo de mis orejaaaas…- Dijo entre sollozos, gritando desconsoladamente al final. Se notaba a kilómetros de distancia su exagerada actuación. Otro gen heredado de su padre.

-Vamos. No crees que estas exagerando?.No creo que ella sea capaz de lastimarte. Te quiere tanto como yo.-

-Noo maaami,no es assi. Ella tiro de mis orejass. Promete que le dices al Tio miroku y a la Tia sango que le digan algo!. No! .Ya se, prometeme que le dices al Tio Miroku y a la Tia Sango que le digan a Shandi que por malita voy a montar yo primero a Kirara! Promételo Promételo!.-

-Eres el fiel reflejo de tu padre mi amor.-

-Lo prometess?- Y puso esa cara de perro mojado, como decirle que no?.

-Si mi vida, lo prometo. Ahora ve con ella, te debe estar esperando para jugar.

-Sii!.Gracias maami!. Le voy a decir que hoy montaremos a Kirara juntos!.- Y salio corriendo.

Tal cual, el fiel reflejo de su padre.

Sonriendo por todo ese acting que se había mandado cerré los ojos otra vez, a ver si ahora podía dormir. Pero de repente sentí algo extraño.

Una presencia demoníaca?. No, no era eso. Aunque era algo extraño.

Olvide el cansancio que tenia encima y me dirigí hacia afuera.

-Kaede por favor vigila a los chicos. Ahora vuelvo!.-

Camine rápido hacia donde parecía originarse esa esencia extraña. No se encontraba muy lejos. Cuando llegue allí me sorprendió lo que vi.

Inuyasha hablando con dos personas.

Dos personas de las que provenía esa extraña esencia.

Esencia que no podía provenir de dos personas.

Definitivamente no eran simples humanos, pero. ¿Qué eran?.

Uno de ellos pareció advertir mi presencia, y volteo su cabeza, clavando su vista en mi. Realmente me puso nerviosa, me sentí intimidada. Antes de que me diera cuenta, su compañera también me miro. No sentí la misma sensación de incomodidad cuando nos miramos, aunque si sentía que ella estaba sorprendida, se podía ver que algo no estaba del todo bien. Su rostro reflejaba muchas cosas, a diferencia del chico que estaba a su lado, quien tenia su mirada nuevamente clavada en Inuyasha, pero sin reflejar ninguna emoción, no podía nisiquiera sospechar si estaba nervioso, o asustado. Lo único notable en el era la manera en que defendia a su compañ mirando su manera de pararse podía estar segura: no iba a permitir que nadie la toque, y por supuesto, no iba a permitir que Inuyasha se acercara.

Observándolo a el me di cuenta de que estaba tomando a colmillo de acero, por supuesto, su instinto de peleador siempre estaba dispuesto a atacar antes que a hablar.

Aunque ahora no entendía el porque de esa posición. Estas dos personas tenían una esencia extraña, si. Pero no me parecían peligrosas. Porque Inuyasha pensaría eso?, Podría percibir lo que yo sentía? No, eso era imposible. Tal vez era algo instintivo.

Lo olvidaba, estoy hablando de Mi Inuyasha, por supuesto que era algo instintivo.

-Ahome no te acerques a lo que estos dos sean, mejor vuelve a la cabaña por favor-

Parecía irritado, era mejor hacerle caso, pero algo me decía que no me valla.

-Aquí hay cabañas?- La voz de la chica era inimaginable. Una de esas voces de las que uno no se cansaría de escuchar, solo por el sonido dulce y armónico que desprendían.

-Nadie va a decirnos donde estamos?-

El joven también tenia ese tipo de voz como de pelicula, aunque parecía mas tenso que su acompañante.

Me di cuenta de que ahora el posaba su mirada en mi, pero no como la primera vez. Estaba esperando una respuesta, mas exactamente, esperaba mi respuesta.

Mas allá del obvio rechazo que desprendía Inuyasha en ese momento, y de su notable deseo de que yo no participe de esta charla, algo me impulso a contestarle con la misma confianza que si estuviéramos hablando con amigos de toda la vida.

-Ehhm, si claro. Estan en la época antigua-

La chica cambio su posición por primera vez desde que la había visto, algo en mi respuesta la había desconcertado. Miro rápidamente a su acompañante, como buscando algo en su mirada. Ahora el también la miraba a ella, sin abandonar su actitud defensiva, pero concentrado en lo que parecía una extraña forma de comunicación.

No eran peligrosos, estaba segura. Pero eran extraños, muy extraños.

Bueno primero que nada muchas gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior. Me alegro que les halla gustado. Gracias a esas cosas lindas que pusieron esta este capitulo publicado (:

Gracias tambien a quienes leen la historia sin dejar review, que usen de su tiempo para leer esto que escribi me pone muy contenta :)

Perdón por la tardanza, ni se deben acordar de la historia ya, es entendible. Me colgue mucho con la historia, no la habia olvidado, pero no tenia la mente abierta para escribir algo nuevo, y si lo hacia queria hacerlo bien,o intentar hacerlo bien al menos. ^.^

Otra cosa. En cada capitulo que siga, sea uno ,o dos, o muchos, voy a poner ese Pre antes del comienzo del capitulo, nose muy bien como defnirlo, pero esta ahí.

Ahora si, espero que les halla gustado este capitulo, gracias por leerlo,encerio :). Y espero sus reviews , con criticas constructivas, y que realmente me inspiran a seguir escribiendo (: Me pone muy contenta cada vez que me llega el mnsjito de que alguien me comento, asi que graciasss miless!

Saludos a todos!

#Irin_n_a


	3. Explicaciones

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Inuyasha y Twilight pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y Stephenie Meyer respectivamente.

Capitulo 3: Explicaciones

Prefacio: Aunque ninguno de los 4 terminaba de entender como habían llegado a esa situación todos trataban de enlazar los hilos sueltos. No sabian si mantenerse atentos a una posible amenaza o si podian confiar en quien tenian enfrente. Antes que nada, necesitaban explicaciones.

POV Bella

La época antigua. Eso había dicho la chica. Pero no podía terminar de entenderlo.

Hasta donde yo sabia Edward y yo habíamos caído en un profundo y oscuro pozo que nos había conducido hasta este extraño lugar. La época antigua. ¿Que se supone que era?

Tal vez el nombre de un parque de paseo, o una plaza. No podía ser literal, era imposible.

Necesitaba hablar, preguntar, que alguien me explique bien donde estábamos, pero la situación era demasiado tensa. Con solo mirar a Edward me daba cuenta de que estaba a punto de atacar a Inuyasha, en realidad estaba esperando que le diera una razón para hacerlo.

Estaba un poco sorprendida por su actitud. Edward no suele actuar así en estas situaciones peligrosas. Y tampoco me parecía taaan peligrosa.

Ya estaba cansada de estar parada como una estatua. Tenía mi escudo seguro. Edward y yo estábamos protegidos, no podía pasar nada malo así que me dispuse a hablar.

-¿Que quieres decir con La época antigua?- Me dirigí a la chica, ya que me parecía mas dispuesta a hablar conmigo que el otro chico.

-¿Me hablas enserio? Si estas acá debes saber a lo que me refiero. Por lo que veo ustedes no son de acá, ¿no es así?-

Me hablaba amablemente, pero me miraba como si me estuviera haciendo una radiografía. En cambio Inuyasha escuchaba atentamente cada palabra de Ahome, se notaba que la protegía tanto como Edward lo hacia conmigo.

-Si, o eso creo. Nosotros estábamos en el bosque cuando de repente sentí algo extraño y comencé a correr hasta que llegue a un lugar donde había un gran pozo. Algo me llevo a saltar dentro junto con Edward y de repente aparecimos aquí, y nos encontramos con él.-

Termine de hablar mirando a Inuyasha, quien cambiaba su expresión radicalmente mientras yo explicaba como habíamos llegado.

-¡¿Te das cuenta?!- Casi grito Inuyasha, dirijendose a la chica.-¡Un pozo! ¡Saltaron dentro de un pozo! Ahome estos dos son raros, peligrosos. ¡Saben algo que no tienen porque saber!-

- Espera Inuyasha, callate un minuto. ¿Como es que encontraron ese pozo? Se que es una pregunta extraña, pero ¿en que año viven ustedes?-.

Esa si era una pregunta rara, cada vez entendía menos, y me sentía mas perdida. Pero no tenía otra opción que seguir hablando con ellos ya que Edward no parecía ansioso por interactuar, estaba muy atento a los movimientos de Inuyasha.

-Vivimos en el año 2025.-

No sabia quien se había sorprendido mas de los 2, si Inuyasha o Ahome. Se miraron entre ellos, demasiado extrañados, parecia que no sabían que decir. Estaba empezando a pensar que lo de época antigua era más literal de lo que yo pensaba.

Pov Ahome

2025? . No podía creerlo. Ellos venían de mi época!. Seguro sabían como estaba todo por allá. Y lo mas importante, sabían como volver. Seguro podían hacerlo, o sea, de alguna manera habían llegado hasta aquí.

Estaba totalmente segura de que no tenían nada de malo, ni mucho menos, no podían ser peligrosos. Ahora los miraba con otros ojos y me daba cuenta de que tenían la misma expresión de incertidumbre que tuve yo cuando llegue aquí por primera vez. Era entendible su comportamiento. Me acerque a Inuyasha para explicarle mi conclusión sin que ellos 2 escucharan.

-Amor, ellos vienen de mi época. ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa? Recuerda cuando nos vimos nosotros por primera vez, lo que pensaste sobre mí.-

-Pero vos parecías humana, ellos no.- Dijo, tenso.

-Vos tampoco pareces humano, y no por eso sos peligroso. Tenemos que darles una oportunidad, y explicarles donde estan. ¡Ellos podrían ayudarnos a volver a mi época!-

- ..Mmmm, no se Ahome, no quiero exponer a Kachimi a estos desconocidos.-

-Confía en mí, tengo una buena sensación. No parecen mala gente.-

-Esta bien, confio en ti. Pero me voy a mantener alerta, no confio nada en ese hombre.

-Shhh.

Tome de la mano a Inuyasha, y me dirigí hacia nuestros nuevos "invitados".

-Perdón por nuestra pequeña charla-el chico asintió con la cabeza amablemente- Nos agradaría mucho que pasen a nuestra cabaña para hablar sobre este lugar, y que ustedes nos cuenten como se vive por allá.

- Eso quiere decir que no estamos en el mismo lugar de donde vinimos- . Hablo Edward muy seguro, no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Y por lo que demostraba no le gustaba mucho que fuera así.

-así es. Nosotros vivimos en el periodo Sengoku de Japon, en otras palabras, estamos en la época antigua.- Trate de ser natural, al menos no nos miraron como si estuviéramos locos.

-Voy a necesitar que me expliquen bien de que se trata todo esto, y creo que mi esposa también lo necesita. Estaríamos encantados de conocer su cabaña. Ademas, creo que vamos a pasar un tiempo aquí antes de que podamos irnos.-

Parecía mas tranquilo, se notaba que el ambiente estaba más amigable. Inuyasha seguía sosteniendo mi mano. Y, aunque se hacia el malo, yo sabia muy bien que estaba tan intrigado como yo por hablar con estas 2 personas.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Déjenme darles la bienvenida oficial a nuestra época!- Había que ser amistosos.

Inuyasha dio otro salto, y quedo demasiado cerca de Edward, el cual dio un paso atrás.

-Tranquilo, solo vengo a darte la bienvenida, no quiero que pienses que soy un maleducado.-

Le tendió la mano y Edward lo imito.

-Gracias Inuyasha, siento que nos vamos a llevar bien. Y tampoco quiero que pienses que soy un maleducado, pero tienes bastante olor a perro.-

Cuando termino de hablar Edward riò, y su esposa se unió a sus risas. Inuyasha lo soltó y comenzó a caminar hacia la cabaña, solo. Sabía que no estaba enojado, pero su orgullo no le permitía dejar pasar ese chiste.

-Eso estuvo bueno Edward, no pienses que esta enojado. ¡Cuando lleguemos se le pasa!-

-¡Eso espero!, solo quería empezar la relación con un poco de risas después de tanta tensión-

-Todos nos reímos, solo que el tiene un humor especial-

Caminamos los 3 riéndonos de la situación y hablando de cosas sin importancia. Inuyasha iba adelante, intentando escuchar sin que nos diéramos cuenta, pero a mi no me engañaba.

Tenía una buena sensación. Edward y Bella no habían encontrado ese pozo por casualidad. Ellos llegaron aquí igual que yo. Y parecían buenas personas. Aunque no dejaban de ser del todo extraños venían del mismo lugar que yo, y eso me hacia aceptarlos. Sea lo que fueran no podía salir mal, parecía que íbamos a llevarnos todos bien, y eso me alegraba.

Me daba un poco de nostalgia, pero mirando sus gestos, su forma de vestir, y sus palabras podía recordar mi querida época actual, a la que tanto extrañaba. Definitivamente, nada podía salir mal.

Holaa! Antes que todo gracias por leeer el cap, espero que les halla gustado (: . Perdonen por la tardanza , con la facultad no toco mucho la computadora, y ademas prefiero escribir cuando me agarran momentos de inspiración ,sino me voy de tema y va a terminar quedando feo.

Gracias por los reviews del cap anterior! Me alegra que les halla interesado la historia! . Y gracias milees por leeerla!

No tengo mucho mas para decir, espero que anden sus reviews que sirven mucho para seguir (o no ) escribiendo! jajaj ^.^ , y gracias de nuevo por leer hasta aca!

Saludos y Suerte!

#Irin_n_a


End file.
